Persistiendo durante 15 años
by OryHarai
Summary: Spencer escribe cartas durante 15 años a un famoso cantante llamado Billy cual estaba enamorado, sin embargo ésta nunca le responde. Él ha estado enviando las cartas en lo que era la antigua mansión de Billy con la esperanza de que algún día le lleguen. Y pon consiguiente una respuesta. ONE SHOT


_**Ey, ese es mi fantasma, ni los personajes me pertenece a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores. Esto es YAOI, chicoxchico sino te gusta estas a tiempo de regresar por donde viniste. ¡Quedas advertido! Sin más, disfruten.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Ectofeature ONE SHOT**

**.**

**Persistiendo durante quince años.**

**.**

**.**

1° Año.

.

Desde que te cosco me has atrapado con tu extravagante encanto. Eres rico, famoso y tienes a las más hermosas chicas a tu disposición ¿Qué me haría pensar en que te fijes en mí? Pero yo no me doy por vencido, Billy Joe Cobra. Aún aquí en la soledad de mi habitación decido encontrar una forma en la que puedas saber de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Tomo mi lápiz y una hoja de papel. ¿Un dibujo?, ¿Una nota de amor?, ¿Un guion de cine? No, algo cliché, romántico. Sí, eso serviría. Un poema.

.

Inspirado y seguro de mí mismo escribo ese poema. Titulado "Chocolat" el cual doblo y meto dentro de un sobre. Lamo las estampas con insistencia, esperando que mi corazón llegue a ti.

.

2° Año.

.

El segundo año no he cambiado mucho ¿Sabes? Sigo escribiéndote poemas. Insistente. Mientras escribía uno de los ya miles de poemas en tu nombre, mi casa se incendió. Pero yo no me di cuenta, solo me concentraba una sola cosa. ¿Qué era más hermoso que el color de tus ojos? Debía encontrar algo que pudiese ser comparado, algo digno.

.

Cuando me di cuenta el fuego había arrasado con mi ropa. Pero no me importaba, porque encontré algo hermoso con el cual comparar el brillo y color de tus ojos.

.

Y llega correo no deseado desde hace algunas semanas.

.

3° Año.

.

El tercer año me calme un poco. Después de que se incendia tu casa y tu ropa decides poner más atención a tu alrededor. Mis padres, hermana y yo nos mudamos a una gran mansión, ¡Todo aquí es genial! Como ya tengo una gran cantidad de poemas para ti, decidí publicar algunos en internet.

.

También tuve un sueño, donde tú estabas en el escenario y la gente te aclamaba y yo te observaba impresionado por tu talento. Me sonreías, y decías que saliendo del concierto saldríamos a cenar, que esperara al final, en la salida de atrás del lugar. Es gracioso porque nunca me has respondido mis cartas y poemas.

.

4° Año.

.

Publique mis poemas en una página de internet llamada mix. ¡Todos fueron a favoritos! Ahora son muy populares en internet. Así que decidí enviarlos a una revista. Toda la gente comenzó a hablar de mí. Junte varios de mis poemas más populares he hice un libro de poemas. Gane mucho dinero.

Tampoco me he olvidado de ti, hasta la fecha sigo escribiendo más y más poemas para ti. Espero respondas algunas de mis cartas.

.

5° Año.

.

Ahora ya soy un poeta pro-serio. Tengo interesadas en mi a chicas desde 20 a 34. Pero ahora soy una persona seria y creo que todas ellas se ven como gente ignorante. Este año además de la fama y que hablan mucho de mí, no he tenido ninguna respuesta tuya. Pero seguiré escribiéndote cartas esperando alguna de ti.

.

6° Año.

.

Te he escrito más de 2000 poemas ya, pero también comencé a enfermar. Ese sueño constante de ti diciéndome que espere al final de tu show.

Y al perecer mis huesos estaban rotos y mis órganos dañados.

.

7° Año.

.

En este año me recupere. Me siento de ánimos así que creo que te compararé con algo. Quizá eres demasiado plano, quizá eres como una superficie plana.

Y extraños sueños comienzan a atormentarme.

.

8° Año.

Incluso en el octavo año no he cambiado, así que hoy te compararé con algo, quizá has gano competencias de zumo, quizá eres como un zumo profesional.

Más por las noches esos ánimos se despiden de mí y los remplazan sueños borrosos, pesadillas constantes.

.

Te he escrito por más de ocho años, pero en ninguno e recibido respuestas de ti. Yo solo quiero una pista de ti, solo una palabra tuya.

.

9° Año.

.

Desperté en una camilla de hospital. Los doctores decían que sufrí un accidente. Un golpe en la cabeza. Personas iban a verme con sus rostros borrosos para mí. Mis padres dicen que son, mi hermana. Y a pesar de que ya no recuerdo mi propio nombre, lo único que yo recordaba era que te amaba.

.

Empecé a escribir poemas a ti, esperando que respondieras alguno para mí.

.

10° y 11° Año.

.

Regrese a vivir a casa de mis padres porque la mansión en la que vivía era demasiado grande y podrá perderme en ella. O eso me dijo mi madre cuando llegue a casa. No recuerdo si vivía en una mansión pero ese sería genial. De ahí en más no sé nada de mi o de las personas que llegué a conocer. Solo de ti. Pero tú no pareces saber de mí.

.

12° y 13° Año.

.

Sigo sin recordar nada. Pero aun escribo poemas para ti. Eso es todo lo que tengo en mí.

.

14° Año.

.

Aún no vuelven mis memorias, pero tengo sueños recurrentes de ti, donde te espero al final de tu presentación, bajo la lluvia. Los doctores dicen que podrá estar recordando cosas. No estoy seguro.

.

Cada día es más frustrante, cansado, borroso y difícil. Y yo aún sentía que te amaba. Pero no tenía respuestas de ti.

.

15° Año.

.

En el quinto año volvieron mis memorias, en un sueño difuso en la oscuridad. Me pediste que esperara en la salida de atrás para ir juntos a cenar. Y lo hice, te espere. Pero algo salió mal, esa chica, que te ataco mientras te escabullías de tus alocadas fans. Pero también ella era una loca fan.

.

Un arma, sangre y ella corriendo para no ser atrapada. Lluvia, si, mucha lluvia mezclándose con tu sangre. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Y lloré, mucho tiempo después de tu partida. Pero decidí olvidar. Más el amor por ti me hizo recordar que tú ya habías muerto quince años atrás.

.

_Estos poemas escritos de mi amor por ti ¿Si los sigo enviando te alcanzaré algún día? En tu antigua mansión todos los días son enviados. A pesar de que ya no estás más junto a mí yo seguiré amándote hasta el final, pero cuando creí que te volvería a ver desapareciste otra vez. _

_Estos poemas escritos de mi amor por ti, los he enviado por dieciséis años ya. Pero aún así no tengo respuestas, Aún así no tengo respuestas._

_._

_._

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER!_


End file.
